


The Devil's Own Luck

by SwirliesDominate



Series: Fire Emblem One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline where King Garon died before going to war, Hoshido and Nohr work together on shaky ground to put together a peace treaty. The lovely lady Kamui visits on Hoshido's behalf and immediately gets to work. Her only problem -- getting terribly sidetracked by a certain handsome prince. </p><p>One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the build up chapter -- important if you need plot before smut??? I apparently did, though I didn't think I would.  
> Also, Kamui is way better a name than Corrin. Just saying.

Within weeks of King Garon’s untimely death, Hoshido had sent a diplomat to negotiate the terms of a peace treaty. The newly crowned King Xander agreed to pave a new road of peace without hesitation, promising a future without war and unnecessary bloodshed. Following the reign of his father, this was a difficult task indeed, with many enemies still seething in the shadows. But Hoshido was different. 

Hoshido sent her condolences for the former king’s death within days, proposing that this new age be ushered in with peace as the ideal. King Xander was quick to agree -- Hoshido was a kingdom that rivalled Nohr’s own power, and he was not eager to think of what might come if they were ever to clash.

And so Nohr clasped the extended olive branch of peace -- and eagerly awaited what this new alliance would bring to fruit.

Lady Kamui arrived with little fan-fare or circumstance -- though she was greeted by the royal family as she slowly walked up the steps of Castle Krakenburg, looking as humble as a mouse in her simple traveling clothes. Her long, brown hair was tied in a low-hanging braid, though what curls did escape framed her face and neck. She was as pale as all Hoshido people seemed to be, though her smile was a touch more welcoming. What was most startling about this diplomat was not her gentle, gray eyes but the large jewel fixed as a choker about her neck.

With Lady Kamui was her single servant, and no one else. Perhaps the surprise on the royal family’s face was obvious -- because Lady Kamui giggled as she reached the entryway of Castle Krakenburg. “A good morning to you. I hope you were expecting me?”

King Xander was the first to step forward, looking less groomed than was perhaps recommended for such interactions with important guests. “A good morning to you as well, Lady Kamui. I hope the travel was not strenuous for you.” Kamui shook her head of curls and gave the royal family a deep, respectful curtsey, clasping her hands together when she rose.

“The journey was simply delightful, my liege. And I am excited to start.” Lady Kamui let her gaze wander down the line of siblings, pausing once she reached Prince Leo. But King Xander required her attentions once more, ushering her inside.

“As am I. Allow me to walk you to the room we will be using for negotiations.”

“My thanks, King Xander.” Lady Kamui gave another respectful bow of her head and followed after the King down the impressive hallway of the ancient castle.

The butler traveling with Lady Kamui hurried along, each suitcase in hand carried as if it weighed not 5 pounds, but 50, his arms straining. When they were both gone, Princess Elise finally spoke up, as was expected of the young girl. “She was from Hoshido!? But she was so  _ lovely _ .”

“Positively mousey, if you ask me.” Prince Leo huffed, removing his gloves when he finally realized he put them on inside-out. “She has a silver-tongue, for sure. Our eldest brother better watch himself.”

“I have to agree with little Elise on this, Leo.” Camilla cooed, eyes trained on the room where the mysterious Lady Kamui had disappeared into. “What a little darling. I hope she is as friendly as she is polite.”

“Ugh.” His sisters sounded spell-bound, but Leo could not see the appeal of someone so forgettable. They returned to their own quarters for the remainder of the day, though within an hour or so Leo’s curiosity got the best of him and he found himself listening outside of the negotiations room.

“By allowing neutral territory to mediate these conditions, I believe the conditions will be agreeable for the both of us…” From the sound of it, it was mostly Lady Kamui talking, though her voice was soft and hushed. Leo peeked through the crack of the door, wanting to see more of what was happening.

The room was filled with diplomats of Nohr’s own make, King Xander sitting at one end of the table while Lady Kamui was surely at the other end. All eyes were trained on her, but Leo could not see from just the crack between the doors. “Queen Mikoto spoke of an arranged marriage to further solidify this peace treaty.” Xander sat forward in his seat, speaking calmly as he continued, “I think this could be further considered, if Hoshido is still willing.” 

That was enough to tear Leo from the door, his disgusted snort a bit too loud as heads turned to look where Leo had once been peeking. But the young man was no longer there, storming off, betrayal pumping strong in his veins. How could Xander offer them up like  _ cattle _ ? How  _ brave  _ of him, to make such a  _ sacrifice!  _ A sacrifice that he wouldn’t even suffer from.

Well, perhaps that wasn’t fair. Leo paused once he reached his bedroom, knowing in his heart Xander would miss them terribly if Hoshido agreed to the idea of an arranged marriage. Or he might even offer himself as a candidate -- Hoshido was rich in resources, after all, and a marriage between the two kingdoms would be fruitful. One of them just had to suck it up and marry some complete stranger.

Touching the faint warmth of Brynhildr at his hip, Leo could not help but stare moodily out the window. He had met the Hoshido royal family as a child, visiting when his father’s madness had not yet claimed him. He remembered trees taller than Castle Krakenburg, with petals as soft and pink as peach fuzz, and friendly faces that welcomed him into their home, despite him being but a foreigner.

The royal family was nothing worth remembering -- though Queen Mikoto had gifted him with a small charm he still had pressed into some magical tome in the library. There were many children, but that was more a blur of faces. He remembered...hair as red as blood, and one boy that seemed to talk only to validate the fact that he existed. Pathetic, really.

They had avoided war somehow, though in Father’s last days he seemed urged towards the idea of conflict. That man...Leo did not want to remember Father as a man gone mad. He wanted to remember a family once whole.

Still lost in his thoughts, Leo fought to push them away by putting himself to work, traveling down to the first floor’s library to do what research he could on Hoshido. It would be good to know about their new allies, after all. Especially if things suddenly went sour.

He lost track of time in the library, as he often did, brought back to reality only when he realized the candles in the room were being lit. Having entered the room without his knowing, Lady Kamui now walked the perimeter of the room lighting the candles with a bit of flame magic. “You’re a mage?” Leo blurted without thought, eyes wide with surprise. She was practicing so casually in front of him?

“Oh, yes. I’m sorry to bother you, Prince Leo. I just saw you standing in the dark and thought you would like a bit of light to read by.” Lady Kamui finished her task and clasped her hands together politely, gray eyes tracing the curve of the book he held. “What are you reading?”

As if she had the right to ask. Leo huffed and snapped the book shut quickly, placing it back in place in the bookshelf. “If you must know, I thought to look into Hoshido’s history. We’ll be allies soon, so it makes logical sense to familiarize myself with their foundations.” Leo turned on his heel, prepared to storm out of the room, but found Lady Kamui next to him, examining the books available.

“How very generous of you, Prince Leo.” Her lips looked soft, this close. And her mousey brown hair wasn’t so mousey in this gentle lighting. As Leo fought for a descriptive word -- perhaps whipped creme with chocolate -- Lady Kamui pulled a book at random and flipped through it, her head bowed just slightly and that damned hair of her’s concealing half her face. “It is my job to know of Nohr, so it always pleases me to see those educating themselves.”

“I’ll not place myself among those lesser; I cannot afford it.” He could see only the barest tips of her lips, but recognized when they curled into a smile. “Is that funny to you?”

“The lesser. My, my, how scary a thought. Who are these ‘lesser’, my prince?” When Leo did not bother to answer, Kamui gave a small laugh and finally turned to look at him. “Your siblings are not so harsh as you. Is this because you’re a bookworm?”

“A...a bookworm!” Leo bristled immediately, his cheeks turning red with horror. “And who, pray tell, told you that?”

But Lady Kamui simply bit her bottom lip, looking amused to no end. “Oh, a little blonde birdie. But I’m curious to see your skill, Prince Leo. Are you open to a little friendly competition?”

No matter how she worried that full, bottom lip, nor pressed closer, Leo resigned himself to not fall for this obvious trap. He took a nervous step back, letting out a soft breath of relief when the woman did not follow. He felt cornered, which was…something to remedy. “What do you suggest?”

*****

She was good with her tomes, though the scrolls she read from were not familiar to Leo. They conjured animals of all shapes and sizes -- most he recognized, like rabbits, rats, and oxen. When she summoned a spirit horse that looked startlingly like his own, Leo knew he had met someone of his own magical calibur.

Camilla dabbled in the arcane arts, as did Elise, but no one in the family came even close to Leo’s mastery. So as Lady Kamui finally stood back to allow Leo his turn in the spotlight, he knew he had to impress. “Can you really afford to spend time away from my brother?” Leo taunted as he flipped through his tome. “I thought you had a job to do!”

“I’ll afford a moment, just to see you make a fool of yourself!” Kamui laughed back, her head snapping back as the sky grew dark. Leo spoke under his breath, watching with a bored gaze as the woman struggled to hold herself to the ground, which was now becoming acidic. Leo was pushing it, he knew -- Xander would kill him for ruining this part of the fields -- but he felt obligated to show her a mere piece of his power.

When the incantation was done, Kamui fell to the ground, looking as delighted as Leo had hoped. Hoped? “I believe you understand what I have to offer?” Offering a hand to the diplomat, Leo helped Kamui to her feet, heart hammering just a bit faster when she gently squeezed his hand.

“Amazing, Prince Leo!” Kamui smiled as the darkness rolled away, though her happiness was the only light these lands would see. Leo let out a soft sigh of relief at that, returning the smile before he could help it. “But I can’t help but think we tied.”

“Tied?” Leo did not hide his surprise, stilling only when he realized there was something now casting a shadow over the two of them, once hidden by his summoned darkness. “Oh, I see. A little dirty for a diplomat, aren’t you?” The summoned dragon faded away as Kamui stepped back, her amusement clear. Leo clicked his tongue with feigned disgust. “How are we to settle a tie, then? You’re the diplomat, after all.”

“Easy.” Kamui brushed back her mousy hair and smiled, meeting Leo’s gaze with her own, strong with confidence. “You get what you want, and I get what I want.”

“I hadn’t even thought of my terms just yet.” That look on her face suggested she was in a different position. “Have you?”

“I have a suggestion for you, Prince Leo. Leave your bedroom door open tonight. I may come and visit.” The abruptness of the proposition was so startling Leo choked, the red wash of embarrassment rushing through him faster than his own blood. Which was heading south, unfortunately. Kamui studied him carefully, tilting her head when Leo could not muster up a response. “No?”

“I…” Leo choked again, coughed, and tried once more, “I will offer no promises. Lady Kamui.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Town

He left his door open that night. Leo resigned himself not to, within the first few seconds that they parted ways, even as he watched Kamui smugly strut her way back into Castle Krakenburg. _No, sleeping with the diplomat would bring no good. No good at all._ Leo told himself this, repeating it throughout the following dinner and well throughout his post-dinner reading time.

Somewhere in-between that and returning to his bedroom, he had forgotten completely. Of course, that changed as soon as he set foot in his bedroom, remembering with vivid detail all he thought Lady Kamui might do for him.

Leo was no child -- far from it, as a man grown -- but as a prince, a few things were afforded to him that normally would be harder to avoid. He had yet to be married, and though he would sometimes exchange a flirtatious line or two with noble women, it never led to anything more than a kiss on the cheek. In comparison with Xander, Leo looked positively childish. On his own, he was fine -- but under his brother’s shadow….

Elise had the same problem with Camilla, and the two often lamented to one another in secret. There was lemon cookies involved, more often than not. Lady Kamui’s offer was a surprise, was all. Leo expected that if she was to be visiting _anyone’s_ room, it would be Xander’s, provided that was an option in the first place.

“I’m going to drive myself insane with this prattle.” Leo groaned, sitting at his desk before he could worry himself any more. For a second, he almost wished he had gotten Camilla’s advise on the matter. But everyone was off in their own rooms, and the hallway candles had been snuffed for the night. Leo glanced once more to his bedroom door before he turned away to his studies.

Lady Kamui arrived late in the night, as expected, wearing a thin, silver-dyed night-gown. It was modest by all means, reaching down to the ankles of her bare legs and pillowing out so much Leo couldn’t even make out her shapely figure -- not that that was something befitting royalty, but….Kamui knocked softly on his door and entered, her eyes glittering in the dying light of his room. “You left your door open.”

“So I did.” Leo whispered, feeling a blush creeping up to his cheeks already. He hadn’t bothered to remove his armor yet and realized too late it would be near impossible to take off without assistance. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Though he did not mean to sound so harsh, Kamui simply smiled and closed his door. “I’ll do my best to please, Prince Leo.”

When she sat on his bed, Leo rose to join her, frowning only when she giggled. Kamui reached out and plucked at the shiny black armor he wore, listening to the soft clank of metal in the otherwise dead silence of the night. “How do you take this off?”

“I’m unsure.” Leo cleared his throat softly as he stood before her, faltering when Kamui said nothing more. He begrudgingly let her settle him on the edge of the bed, choking only when her swift hands unlaced the ties of his leggings, not expecting her to jump right in. “Hold, you --”

“This is the extent of my capacities for the time being, my Prince.” Kamui smiled and squeezed what wasn’t covered by armor. “Is this not satisfactory?”

“No, it’s...fine.” Leo let out a deep breath and averted his eyes, not sure he was prepared to watch just yet. “Just don’t try anything funny.”

Leo could have sworn he heard her say something under her breath, but immediately lost all cognitive ability when he felt her hand around his length. His clawed gauntlets dug into the bed, holding on for dear life as Kamui pulled him free and breathed warmth onto his exposed skin. Like mentioned before -- the most Leo ever got with a woman was a chaste kiss on the cheek. Now that he was having one turn her attentions to his cock, Leo couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated.

 Where was the damn in-between?

 Thankfully for Leo, where his brain was failing, his body responded instead, cock growing hard under Kamui’s attentions, to the point where he could no longer look away. Kamui bent forward and spread her lips, taking his girth in one smooth motion, letting her hand work what her mouth could not engulf. Leo watched with lidded eyes as she sucked him off, marveling in the heaviness of his cock against her tongue, the warmth of her mouth around him.

It felt good. Better than good: immaculate. Kamui was kneeling between his spread legs, working him deeper and deeper each time, sighing softly when the head of his cock bumped the back of her throat. Leo’s chest heaved as she hummed contently, eyes shut tight with concentration. Any more of this and he was going to explode.

One clawed gauntlet fisted in her hair, his grip enough to make her pause. Kamui pulled away for only a moment, looking up while wiping at the drool on her chin. “Are you getting close, my Prince?” His cock could tell her that enough, hard and hot from her attentions. Leo frowned down at her, finally releasing her hair from his grip.

“Not just yet.” But he was close, probably closer than her from the looks of it. “I’ll not be the only one enjoying myself.”

“So says you. I’m have a grand time, down here.” She gave Leo’s cock another squeeze, as if to assure him, but Leo only frowned more deeply and gave the bed a pat. “If you insist.”

Leo pulled Kamui into his lap, or at least tried, the woman pausing once she got to her feet. The armor was going to be a problem, wasn’t it? With a deft hand and a good knowledge of armor, the two of them were able to strip the Prince of his armor, the dark suit clanging to the stone floors in a flurry. Then her hands were on him, his hands on her, the two of them pressed close with only her thin nightgown separating them. While Leo’s hands rested on Kamui’s generous hips, her hands moved to cup his face, the two hesitating for only a moment before kissing.

They started slow, hesitant, just exploring one another with tongue and teeth, Leo’s heart beating faster when Kamui groaned with raw need. Her breath against his skin, the way it was quickening, that was enough to urge him to pull her closer, peppering kisses on her neck, her cheeks, her lips recaptured in the end. She was proud as a dragon, perched his lap awaiting such lavishing.

Leo intended to give her all she wanted.

However, he first needed a guiding hand.

Kamui brought his hand to her core, breath hitching when his fingers felt her wetness. “There, that’s good.” Kamui whispered, holding his shoulders as he thoroughly explored her everything with hesitant fingers. She leaned down to kiss the Prince again, sighing against his lips as he stretched her and rolled his hips against her own.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Prince Leo?” She whispered when she pressed him down against the bed, still damnably clothed. Even as the thought surfaced in his mind, she reached down and stripped herself naked, body plump and full against his tight muscle.

“Gods.” Leo couldn’t think how else to respond, though Kamui had the decency to wait for his words to form. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Shall I take that as a ‘yes’, my Prince?” Kamui gave his lips a quick peck, laughing when Leo brought his hands up to keep her in place for more kisses. “Prince Leo!”

He pressed one finally kiss on her nose, smiling against her cheek as he steadied himself. “I’m more than enjoying myself, Lady Kamui.”

“Good.” Kamui finally pulled back, brushing back her hair just before sinking down on his cock. She flashed him one last smile, delighted by the half-lidded aroused gaze he had, before starting to ride.

 _Don’t fuck the diplomat_. Leo had told himself, time and again, but here he was, lying beneath her as she worked herself up and down on his cock. Her breath was already coming shorter, breasts bouncing with each dip and rise. She smiled when Leo brought one hand to her hip, keeping her stable as he bucked to her rhythm, the wet sounds enough to drive him insane. “Gods, Kamui.” Leo grit his teeth as pressure started to build in the pit of his stomach, not wanting to cum just yet.

But the sight before him was too much to bear -- Leo let his head fall back against the feather-stuffed mattress, mouth open as silent gasps escaped him. “I-I’m so…”

“Not yet!” Kamui bowed her head and worked herself faster, sweat trailing down her full figure with each new roll of her hips. “Oh, gods, show some _restraint_!”

Leo could not help it -- he laughed at that, tilting his head back as laughter bubbled up from him. Kamui lowered her head, but he could hear her own laughter, heard it choke as he hit that special spot that had her seeing stars. She was clenching tight, one hand grasping her breast as she slowed, urging Leo to follow her lead.

Leo lasted but three more thrusts before he painted her with his hot seed, finally groaning with the release as Kamui came with him. The both of them breathing hard, Kamui pulled herself free and plopped down next to Prince Leo, staring at the ceiling as their breathing slowed.

They rested for only a moment before Prince Leo rolled over on top of her and started again. Leo always did pride himself on being a good student.

In the morning Leo found himself curled around Kamui, one hand stroking from her stomach to her upper thigh, marveling in the soft flesh he found there. They had eventually stopped, sometime deep in the night, though how they found themselves in this position in the morning he would never know.

Lady Kamui could not stay. Of course not. She gently pried herself from his arms when the sun started to rise, departing from his chambers and leaving behind only a gentle kiss on his cheek. Leo thought perhaps that would be the end of that -- but still found it him to be pleasantly surprised when she knocked on his door the next night. And the nights continuing, until the negotiations were finally sealed.

Leo was to be married, as he had suspected, though his bride was unexpected. He returned to Hoshido with Lady Kamui, a diplomat and Hoshido’s second princess, as her husband-to-be.

And they lived happily for the rest of their peace-filled days.


End file.
